The structure of this invention is related to our invention disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,959. It is an object of this invention to provide pin belt mechanism for movement of a continuous strip or web which a belt and each pin thereof are easily and readily attached together to form a unit.
Another object of this invention is to provide such mechanism in which each pin member of the belt serves as a web drive member and also serves as a belt drive member.
Another object of the invention is to provide such mechanism in which each pin also serves to maintain proper lateral alignment of the belt.
Another object of this invention is to provide such mechanism which can be combined wth existing apparatus for movement of a continuous web or strip.
Another object of this invention is to provide such mechanism which can be constructed in compact physical size.
Another object of this invention is to provide such mechanism which can be easily readily adjusted to accommodate webs of various widths for movement thereof.
Another object of this invention is to provide such mechanism which has means for adjustment to accommodate belts of different lengths and for adjustment in the tension thereof.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of manufacture, and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.